bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for. Please place your vote below any previous votes. 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be The Tournament Starting this Saturday, there will be a tournament in the Arena! Read up on the official rules here. Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Battle There are two matchups this week |winner= |o1=Byakuya Kuchiki |o2=Shunsui Kyōraku |votes1=#I see this as a close match up. The key being is range, Shunsui's best attacks are within close range and it has been shown that's hard to do against Byakuya. Kageoni seems to be Shunsui's best move and that's easy to dodge if you are paying attention to him. User:TheSmilingDoubleAgent |votes2=#Shunsui wins this easily, his shadow and colour attacks all trump Byakuya's Senbonzakura, as it leaves too many openings for Shunsui. This fight would be shorter than Kenpachi vs Giriko. Sicarius001 (talk) 09:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #Considering how strong his games are he would easily win. Even without the games he has proven himself to be a competent warrior; he's shown that he can use Zanjutsu and Hohō masterfully. The Central 46 considers him a worthy successor to Yamamoto, so he has to be strong. --Ginhikari (talk) 12:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #ichi deflected Byakuya's bankai just after achieving bankai so Kyōraku shud be able to do it too. Kyōraku defeated Primera Espada with just shikai..Plus he is intelligent and way cooler. --ichigosama (talk) 11:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) }} |winner= |o1=Masaki Kurosaki |o2=Äs Nödt |votes1= |votes2= #My vote goes to As, as her fear manipulation would be too powerful for Masaki, and she doesn't even need a bow, so her initial attack speed is faster. Another short fight here. Sicarius001 (talk) 09:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #Äs would win, his fear manipulation is a fearsome ability (sorry for the pun). Using it I think he can defeat most opponents if they are at the same level, since even Byakuya who is one of the most, if not the most, disciplined mind in Bleach, couldn't resist it. --Ginhikari (talk) 12:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #Masaki seems to only know the basic Quincy attacks other than blut. As has shown he didn't need to steal Byakuya's bankai and still put up a fight until he released his bankai. As gets the easy win here. User:TheSmilingDoubleAgent #I have to give this one to As as well. As we saw with Byakuya, As' Fear power renders the strength of his opponent pretty much irrelevant. If Masaki cannot focus on the fight, then the likelihood of her winning is pretty low. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) #Äs Nödt's attacks are faster and once Masaki is struck by an arrow, she wouldn't be able to concentrate due to Äs Nödt's fear manipulation.....Easy win for Äs Nödt. --ichigosama (talk) 16:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? Winner: Uryū Ishida Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? Winner: Jackie Tristan Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? Winner: Shūhei Hisagi Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Byakuya Kuchiki Äs Nödt vs. Quilge Opie. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Äs Nödt Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Shunsui Kyōraku Uryū Ishida vs. Masaki Kurosaki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Masaki Kurosaki Coyote Starrk vs. Tier Harribel. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Coyote Starrk Riruka Dokugamine vs. Shūkūro Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Shūkūro Tsukishima Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Ulquiorra Cifer Yasutora Sado vs. Jackie Tristan. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Yasutora Sado Category:Bleach Wiki